Barren (aershaa)
'Overview' Barren were the first aershaa to be bred by the hands of man, assisted by the loyal furr mages of Jiskadar's finest breeding facility. A hybridization of dogs, Fires, Ices, Airs, and bits and pieces of other breeds of aershaa, they are one of only two breeds that reproduces in a more traditional manner. They are without magic or flight, but are superbly fast and fantastically loyal to those closest to them. They were bred to be farmer's guardians and family companions to the rich, however the breeding project was considered a failure as their loyalty to man is not 100% certain - or even 50%. Today, they have begun to re-integrate into the wild, most commonly found in packs or traveling with a bonded, as their coats are nearly impossible to maintain without assistance. 'Physique & Appearance' 'Coloration' Barren are one of the most highly varied Aershaa in terms of coloration and markings, due to being hybrids of several types of Aershaa and modifications to include dog blood. It's the dog in their history that makes it very common to see Barren in natural markings. They very, very rarely have any bioluminescence, as their lengthy fur fibers have difficulty holding the quality of a glow. 'Body' 'Markings' 'Fleshtones' Claws 'Tailblade' Barren tailblades - often removed when used as family pets - come in 3 curved parts. The central tailblade is a large, ribbed hook, and combined with the two smaller tailblades, can easily grasp onto pery or opponents' flesh much like a climbing hook, making them ideal for ripping and tearing. 'Speed' Barren are a surprisingly fast breed, despite all that extra fur. They are valuable as herding Aershaa, commonly used on farms for their speed, intelligence, and accuracy. 'Max Landspeed:' 40mph 'Casual / long-distance speed: '''25 - 30mph 'Sight' Barren are well-sighted in the daylight, but their eyes are only as good as the average human's during the night, making them primarily Diurnal aershaa. 'Oddities' 'Standard' Barren are occasionally found maneless with any sort of modification. Maneless Barren are more prized as herding Aershaa and family pets, as their coat requires less maintenance and their overall speed seems to be faster. 'Mixing' Barren, only capable of interbreeding with Lights, nearly always pass their manes along to their offspring. This isn't an oddity, persay, but unusual in the typical persistency of manes, which are usually more likely to be lost in cross-breeding. 'Temperament' As they were bred to be loyal, human companions, loyalty is the strongest trait of most Barren, to their families and mates if not to humans or bonded. Timidity was also bred into many Barren, in hopes that they will be less likely to rebel, or flee. However, this was a failed experiment, as nearly half of the original lineage of Barren are immensely rebellious, needing to be hand-broken, or escaping into the wild. 'Habitat' The original team of Barren to escape fled into the swamps in the southern stretches of Jiskadar, and so a high concentration of them can be found there. However, they have since spread to many of the temperate regions of the world. Their thick double-coats are also able to handle the temperatures of colder regions, but the clumping of snow makes it undesirable unless with a pack. Culture' & Religion' Barren have not developed a great deal of culture in the ~decade or so since their break into the wild. Most wild Barren are immensely anti-human, having a tendency to join packs devoted to freeing captive Aershaa and taking down human settlements. Those with more timid tendencies, however, will be found nowhere near human settlements. 'Death' Barren, with human traditions embedded in their history, are ones to bury their dead and raise a grave in their honor, typically a carved tree or a simple stone. 'Breeding' Barren are the only solely natural breeders in the Aershaa race, therefore only capable of breeding with their own kind or the natural x souldancing breed of Lights. It is the magic-based hybridizing of dogs and Aershaa that has caused this, rather than any sort of mutation. 'Common mates: Light, Barren 'Uncommon mates: -' '''Incompatible with: Stone, Dark, Draian, Ice, Storm, Fire, Water, Air 'Naming' Tame Barren and reverted Barren are typically named in a very "dog-like" manner, with either short, simple names like Spot, or show names like Here She Comes (do a bit of research on show dog naming if you'd like to muse more on this). Barren born into the wild or rejecting their original names tend to stick with standard Dreyrullian names, often warping the original names given to them (high-fantasy names). 'Growth & Aging' Barren, though starting as newborns and not orbs, grow as most Aershaa do. Read more... Ostrydeo 21:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:aershaa Category:Aershaa Breeds Category:Playable Races